Wounded Soul
by Blue Lightning268
Summary: A new doctor appears in the ER... she also brings many family problems along with her... which can lead to unpleasent things at County General....
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my third ever fic, its old, and I'm not editing it in anyway. So look over and mistakes. I do not own any char. unless they are not in the show   
  
"Hey Abby, have you seen Carter? M.V.A coming in," Susan asked as she walked to the admitting desk.  
  
"Nope, but I think he is in Exam 1, want me to see if he is there?", Abby asked.  
  
"Yeah, tell him to drop what he is doing and get out here," Susan said grabing her coat and walking out to the ambulance bay.  
  
Abby walked over to the room and was right about Carter being there. She opened the door.  
  
"Hey Carter, M.V.A coming in Susan needs your help," she said.  
  
Carter was sewing someone and he looked up, turned his head and said, "Ok, I'll be right there."  
  
Abby nodded and left the room. Outside it was mid-December and it was snowing. Susan shivers and the ambulance arrives.  
  
"26 year old with multipule abretaions, some cuts, possible a broken leg," on of the permedics said as a 26 year old is brought out on a gurney, she has a cast on her right arm and she is wearing a very light blue down jacket, with a white long sleave shirt and jeans.  
  
"Son of a bitch! I don't any damn help! All I have are some scrapes!", she yelled.  
  
"Oh great.....", Susan said to herself. "Hi, I'm Dr.-", she started to say to the girl.  
  
"Lewis, I know, trust me I have been here enough to know every damn doctor by sight, name's Jessica Carson. Where is Dr. Carter?", the girl said as she was brought into the hospital.   
  
"I'm sorry but I don't know where Dr. Carter i-", Susan started but was inturrped again, this time by Carter.  
  
"Wow, the day you get your cast off you end up needing a new one, huh Jessica?", he asked.  
  
"Not funny at all, I don't need a new cast. I need the sleep today, I start my new job tomarrow," Jessica said.  
  
Susan left the room when one of the nurses said someone was on the phone for her. Carter starts to work on removing Jessica's cast.   
  
"What job would that be?" Carter asked her.  
  
"Well it's a contuation of a job, I'm a fourth year med resident, staring fifth year tomarrow, here," Jessica said looking to her moniters.  
  
"Well really, better than being a med student. I swear we get them every day...." Carter said as he pulled the cast off of Jessica.  
  
"I still have to tag along with some doctor for a month or two...." she sighed.  
  
"Well your done, you got a place to stay? I heard your mom was drunk again, I figure you don't want to stay with her," Carter asked.  
  
"I guess a hotel, but then again, I have NO money so I can't go anywhere, but if I can't stay with my drunken mother, I'll scrape the funds for a hotel, thanks again Dr. Carter," Jessica said walking out of the trama room.  
  
The next day the ER was very busy and Susan runs into Carter.  
  
"You hear, two new ones for us today, I got one, how about you?", she asked him.  
  
"Yup, I hope it's that girl, Jessica," Carter said. And as if to answer his prayers Jessica walks into the ER and spots Carter.  
  
"Well, well, well, seems as though I have to be working with you for a few months," she smiled as they heard ambulance sirens go off.  
  
"Well come on Dr. Carson," Carter said in a joking voice.  
  
Jessica sighed and rushed to the side of the gurney that was rushed in.   
  
"14 year old female, found on the sidewalk by the El Train, beaten up pretty badly," the paramedic said as the girl was wheeled in to trauma room 2.  
  
Jessica looked at the girl as one of the moniters.  
  
"Hey, her b/p has droped!", she said as the moniters started to go off and the girls heart stopped.  
  
"We need to intubate," Carter said.  
  
"Let me, I can do it, I have done it like a million times," Jessica said grabbing what she needed.  
  
"No I don't think you should do th-", Carter started but Jessica was already done with it.  
  
"Ok, bag her," she said. She looked to Carter and gave a nervous smile. Her stats went back to normal, the girl was wheeled out of the room.  
  
"Well, I guess you really don't need me," Carter said with a smile.  
  
"No I don't, this damn hospital wants me to tag around with you just to make sure I can handle it myself," Jessica said pulling off her gloves. "That girl, I think she was raped, seeing some bruses where on her legs."  
  
Carter looked at her and said,"You may be right, what to preform the rape exam?"  
  
Jessica started to walk out of the room and she said,"Nah, maybe you can? I skipped breakfast. I'll be in the lounge."  
  
Carter just sighed and shook his head.  
  
Jessica looked at the pot of coffee in the lounge and made herself a cup. She sat down and sighed and door opened. Dr. Kovac entered and looked to Jessica and said,"Who are you?"  
  
Jessica stood up. She walked over to Kovac and said,"Oh I'm a new 5th year resident being treated like a med student. Jessica Carson." She offered to hand-shake with him.  
  
"Luka Kovac, nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.  
  
The door to the lounge swung open and Carter appeared. He seemed to have run to the lounge.  
  
"Jessica, that girl, she's crashing," he gasped.  
  
"Um, nice to meet you," Jessica said rushing out of the lounge.  
  
As the two rushed into the room, they found the girl in a seizure. Abby was rushing around for things.  
  
"She started to talk, we got her name, Jasmine Lopez, and that's it," Abby said.  
  
Jessica seemed to know who the girl was but didn't want to let Abby, Carter, or any of the other nurses know that. She took control, trying to prove to the hospital that she can take care of herself.   
  
"You got liquid dilaten for I.Vs? Get me 50mgs," Jesscia said.  
  
"50? That's alot," Carter said.  
  
"Just do it!", Jessica said worried.  
  
Carter did so and Jasmine stoped sezing. Jessica sighed, removed her gloves and grabed some new ones.  
  
"Ok, um.... I think I will preform the rape exam....," she said, her voice trailing, off.   
  
"Ok, well I have Abby help you out ok?," Carter said leaving.  
  
Jessica sighed as Jasmine came too.  
  
"Jessie??? What are you doing here?", she asked, the intibation tube had been taken out.  
  
"I'm a doctor, don't move, I think you where raped. Stop taking your Dilanten? You just had a seizure," Jessica said swabing something.  
  
Abby looked at Jessica akwardly.  
  
"One, what's your name, and two who do you know her?", she asked.  
  
"Answer one, Jessica Carson, answer two she is my sister, living with my step-dad, her dad, after our mom and him got divorced," Jessca said.  
  
"He, took away my dilanten, said I didn't need it, all I needed was him," Jasmine said, in pain.  
  
"Who? Tell me who, I can help you," Jessica said stopping.  
  
"James, my boyfriend, he is very sweet," Jasmine said.  
  
"Sweet my ass, Jas. I think this James of yours raped you, druged you on something that could have been fatal with what ever dilaten was in your blood," Jessica said placing the swabs on the tray. "Um, get thoses cultured, get a CBC, order a CT, and a tox screen."  
  
"You seem to be a pro at this, huh?", Abby asked.  
  
"Yeah I am, I was the best in the ER, I mean, in New York it's pretty tough, so they needed someone that could take control. I'm a senior resdient, being treated like a med student. It sucks," Jessica said ripping off her scrubs and taking off her gloves as she left the trauma room.  
  
The ER was supiciously empty and Jessica seemed to just hang around looking for something to do when she ran into Kovac.   
  
"Hi, how was the patient?", he asked.  
  
"Other than the fact, she was raped, taken off her dilaten by her boyfriend, and is my baby sister, she's fine," she joked.  
  
"Have you seen Carter, I can't find him, I need to talk to him."  
  
"Yeah, he is with your, sister is it, that's why I asked," Kovac said.  
  
Jessica nodded and walked off to the room.  
  
"Hey, Carter, what am I suppose to do now that the ER is empty?", She asked leaning on the door.  
  
"Well, after you forget to tell me that this is your sister, hang out with me, get lunch maybe?", he said.  
  
"I didn't know.... Anyway I ordered a CT, a CBC, and a tox screen. She was taken off her dilaten who knows how long ago by some guy named James. He may have druged her and may have almost killed her with what ever dilaten is left in her blood streem. From what I heard from the last time I spoke to my ass of a step-father, she has lukymia," Jessica said a hint of pain in her voice. She walked out of the room and as she walked to the admitting desk a man came in, in his early 40s, and speaking in spanish. Jessica stood staring at her step-father like she saw the devil.  
  
"¡El hijo de una ramera! ¡Yo la mataré! ¡Durmiendo con algún tipo, y con mi hijastra que no da un maldito acerca de su hermana más joven es su médico!", he screamed in spanish. Jessica stood her ground. Chuny stood behind translating.  
  
"He said, 'Son of a bitch! I will kill her! Sleeping with some guy, and my step-daughter who doesn't give a damn about her younger sister is her doctor!'," she translated to Carter, Abby, Jerry, and Susan.  
  
"¡Cállese! ¡USTED la permitió fuera así, USTED podría dar dos maldicen acerca de su salud! ¿Supo usted que ella fue tomada lejos su medican de ataque? ¿O tiene ella estuvo aquí para tratamiento de cancer? ¡Retrocedería, daría mi vida para el Jazmín, a diferencia de usted o mi madre!", Jessica said, she supprised the staff.  
  
"She said, 'Shut up! YOU let her out like that, YOU could give two damns about her health! Did you know she was taken off her seizure medican? Or has she been here for cancer treatment? I'd back off, I'd give my life for Jasmine, unlike you or my mother!'", Chuny said walking up to Jessica.  
  
"Calme Dr. Carson. ¿Querría usted mí obtener los servicios sociales en aquí?", Chuny said softly to Jessica.  
  
"Sí," Jessica said rushing past the suprised staff. "What ever you do, don't tell him where Jasmine Lopez is."  
  
"Chuny what did you ask her?", Abby asked.  
  
"I asked if she wanted social servises down here," Chuny said.  
  
Jessica walked into the drug lock-up, most likely to get something for her sister, and she broke down into tears. She noticed Carter walking by and she grabed some bottles, and walked out.  
  
"There you are, I was looking for you. Where you crying?", he asked her.  
  
Jessica sniffled and nodded her head and made her way to her sister's room.  
  
"¿Qué está equivocado? Oí chillar," Jasmine asked in spanish.  
  
Jessica looked down to the floor and said,"Your dad came, I don't want you going with him, he will hurt you, let you die. I know you have lukyima. You need to be helped here."  
  
"No, I won't. I have no where to go. I need to stay with him," Jasmine said.  
  
"Sorry, but your going to a foster home, the police will be here soon to talk to you," Jessica said angerly as she stormed out of the room and ran into Kovac.  
  
"Sorry," he said picking up the chat Jessica was caring.  
  
"No, all my fault, no need to say sorry Luka," Jessica said in an almost happy voice.  
  
"I heard screaming and yelling before, is everything ok?", he asked.  
  
Jessica sighed. "I guess so, I have now been caught in the middle of my step-father and my baby sister."  
  
"Well things will clear up," he said walking down the hall.  
  
"Yeah I hope so....", she sighed as she saw Carter walking down the hall.  
  
"I seem to keep loosing you," she said.   
  
"No, you seem to keep running off. Now and MVA coming in, care to help out?", he asked putting a trauma gown on and tossed one to Jessica and she put it on.  
  
"Well I guess so," she said.  
  
"43 year old, female, seziure behind the wheel hit someone else," Dr. Lewis said.  
  
Jessica stoped in her tracks as the face stared up at her. 


	2. Family Problems

"What's wrong?", Carter asked her.  
  
"Th-that's my mom," Jessica said is a horrified voice.  
  
Jessica ran into the trauma room. She looked at her mother, full of blood now in a seziure. Jesscia grabs a thermometer.  
  
"Damn! Temps. 103.2!", Jessica said. She seemed to be fighting back tears.  
  
"She can't breath, too much blood," Carter said. "Suction."  
  
As the blood was being removed from her mother's mouth Jessica grabed the intubation equipment.  
  
"What are you doing?", Carter asked her.  
  
"She has breathing problems, she needs to be intubated or she can't breath, I may hate her with my heart and soal but she is my mother and I won't let her die when I am in this ER!", Jessica said.  
  
Carter grabed the stuff out of her hands.   
  
"As far as this hospital is concerned you are a med student and I am your mentor, meaning I make all dections, wether you like it or not Carson!", Carter said starting to intubate. "DAMN! I can't see the cords, she needs to be criked. Carson! Get a hold of the OR and get a surgon down here to preform a trike."  
  
Jessica pulled off the trauma gown and her gloves and she went to the phone. She pushed some buttons.  
  
"Yes? OR? Dr. Carter needs a sugon to preform a trike.", she said. There was a pause then she said,"Trauma Two. Thanks."  
  
She hung up and she looked in Carter's direction and said,"Try to keep her alive, they're sending someone down."  
  
She stormed out of the trauma room and Carter said something Susan and walked out.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?", he asked.  
  
"Any where but here," Jessica said walking away.  
  
Carter ran ahead and stoped her.  
  
"You want to be a doctor here, not be treated like a med student? Then you do what I say, don't whine and you will be out of my 'care' as soon as possible!", he said.  
  
"Fine, but I have had to much 'family time' today, just let me leave ok?", Jessica said.  
  
"Fine, but if Weaver finds out you left, it's all you not me, I won't cover for you," he said starting back for the trauma room.  
  
"Noted," she said walking into Kovac for the third time that day.  
  
"I'm starting to get scared now. This is what the third time I ran into you today?", she asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah me too. You leaving? Want to go across the street for some food?", he asked her.  
  
"Yeah sure, I have nothing better to do, I mean if I stay here any longer I may find some other family member of mine," Jessica laughed nervously.  
  
Jessica had found her purse in the doctor's lounge, because she didn't have locker, and grabed her jacket and her and Luka walked out of the hospital.  
  
"Well my mom just came with, seizure behind the wheel, most likely drunk and druged up on something. So how was your day," Jessica laughed.  
  
They were eating and Jessica seemed to be drinking before she came in.  
  
"Do you drink often?", Luka asked her.  
  
"When ever I am depressed, better than ODing on anti-depressents....," Jessica sighed as her cell-phone went off.  
  
"Yeah? Oh, Carter. No! I told you I didn't want to be there, I have a lot of stuff on my plate," she said with short pauses. She sighed. "Whatever." She hung up her phone and got up. "I have to go back, if I don't I'll be suspended."  
  
She rushed out and Kovac seemed to stare for a few minutes after she left and he sighed.  
  
"Sorry, Weaver found out, now you get to meet her, good luck," Carter said as Jessica walked in, clearly on the cliff of being drunk.  
  
"You could have covered for me," Jessica said. Carter walked up to her.  
  
"Have you been drinking?", he asked her.  
  
Jessica keeped walking and she tripped over thin air. "Yeah, I thought I was done today for," she mummbled.  
  
"Oh great," Carter said. As he helped Jessica up he touched her forehead. "You got lucky, you can get out of here on having a feaver, and your going to my place, so I can call you with out using your cell minutes."  
  
"Whatever cool drink too much," Jessica continued to mumble.  
  
At Carter's apartment Jessica seemed to have sobered up and looked to Carter as she said,"In New York, this is called covering, see I did it a lot, and I cannot belive you are being so nice to me, I treated you like crap before, and got drunk on call."  
  
"I like you, I mean as a friend, I acutaly have a girlfriend or maybe ex-girlfriend, I don't know anymore," he sighed.  
  
"Well where is she, does she even live here?", Jessica asked rubbing her head.  
  
"No, she went back to Africa with my son," Carter said trying to hide his feelings.  
  
Jessica felt this was tough on Carter so she only asked one more question.  
  
"A son?", she asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's her kid too, her name is Kem, she decided to move back to Africa and I said I couldn't go, I was needed here in Chicigo," Carter said.  
  
"I'd classify that as ex-girlfriend," Jessica said, pushing her curly blonde hair out of her face and walked over to Carter.  
  
Jessica hugged him and said,"If this is the time for confessions, I'd might as well tell you I am staying in a hotel, I'd let hell freeze over before I'd go with my mom or step-dad."  
  
Carter looked up at Jessica. "Well then your staying with me," he said.  
  
Jessica smilied and her pager went off, she looked at the number, she sighed pulled out her cell phone and she dialed the number.  
  
"Carson. No, I feel like I was hit by a bus. NOT FUNNY!", she said.  
  
"Who the hell was that?", Carter asked.  
  
"Weaver, I have to go in, I say I feel like I was hit by a bus, she says well coming into the ER will help me," Jessica screamed. 


End file.
